


Waking up with you

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: A collection of oneshots of Friskey waking up together.
Relationships: Will Chase/Frankie Trowbridge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She woke to a kiss pressed against the back of her neck.

A warm puff of air brushed across her shoulder, raising bumps across her skin and making her sigh slowly. She shifted just slightly, pressing her back against the lean, hard body behind her, feeling the curve as she fit herself perfectly into his form.

Taking a deep breath, Frankie breathed in the pleasant scent of her boyfriend mixed with sweat and sex. She felt lips against the back of her ear and shivered, linking her fingers in with the long, warm digits stroking her stomach.

She shifted again, half-way onto her back and blindly pressed her lips to whatever skin she could reach, just softly brushing over him. She slowly cracked open her eyes, blinking back the remnants of sleep. Her green eyes were warm, trying to focus. Finding the room still dark, she closed them once more and kissed her way up to her boyfriend's lips, unable to see where they were. She moved against him slowly, savouring his taste and feel, and enjoying the tingles that made her toes curl and her stomach do summersaults.

When the need for air forced her to draw back, Frankie adjusted herself until she was back into her former position, leaning slightly onto her stomach, her head resting against her arm. She could feel Will's lips against the back of her neck and tilted her head forward. Will brushed her hair to the side and teased the skin below her hairline.

"Good morning," Will murmured to her between kisses.

She hummed in reply, focused on the chills that the touches sent down her body. She pressed her back against Will's chest, enjoying the feel of her skin against her boyfriend's, and thought of how nice it was to wake up to.

Or any time really, but particularly in the morning.

"Sleep well?" She asked, her voice low to keep with the mood, and reached behind her to stroke her hand across the his hip. She marvelled at the hard muscle and how the skin seemed to shiver beneath her touch.

Will shifted behind her, pressing against her in all the right places, and leaned forward in a way that left him almost laying on her.

She barely lost breath from his weight, having been trained to handle more. "I did," he answered, pressing his nose into her hair and exhaling, sending strands of dark silk in all directions. "And yourself?"

Frankie skin flushed slightly, biting her lip for a moment before answering. "When you finally let me," she said, forcing accusation into her tone over her confession.

Will chuckled, and Frankie could feel the vibrations in her back, the sound deep and warm. "You didn't seem like you wanted to sleep, so that's partly your fault as well."

Frankie rolled her eyes, unable to come up with a retort of any kind in response. It's not like she could really argue with him, he's not wrong.

She pressed her head into his shoulder and sighed.

Frankie could feel Will's lips against her jaw and stilled, her face warming as they drifted up to just below her ear. She bit her tongue, her eyes sliding closed as a whine sounded from her throat.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice breathless as Will teased at the sensitive spot, her fingers digging into the the sheets.

"I didn't check. Why?" Will responded, his voice thick nod gravelly, the sound doing wonders to the her insides.

"I- I'm meeting Jai for breakfast…" she said, trying to keep her thoughts in order.

Will shifted off Frankie and she could feel the bed dip to her right for a few seconds before he returned to his position. "Seven-thirty-seven."

"What time are you meeting him?" He asked, going back to teasing the spot just below her ear.

She frowned, finding it hard to concentrate, and almost have herself a headache trying to remember. "Nine? I think…"

"Well, we have time, then."

She didn't need to ask him what he meant by that.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankie was usually a light sleeper. The smallest of noises could wake her up and it would take practically nothing to get her back to sleep.

But lately, lately she'd been so exhausted that sleep had quickly turned into her salvation. She slept long and deeply. Sure, she still woke up quickly.

But now she also woke up to a loving warm arm draped over her middle.

On this evening in particular, Frankie opened her eyes at 3:16 a.m. and couldn't get back to sleep. She brushed her fingers lightly over the hair on Will's forearm. He stirred and grunted softly into his pillow. She pulled her fingers away, not wanting to wake her husband, not after he'd just come home from another mission.

Will's hand was splayed against her bare stomach, keeping her warm despite her lack of clothes.

That had been something that had surprised her when she had first started sleeping with Will. He quite liked to sleep completely naked.

She found it slightly impractical - what if he had to get up in the middle of the night for a mission? But he had shrugged, said, "I just get dressed if it happens," and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, effectively shutting her up.

Two months into their relationship, she found herself sleeping naked as well. It didn't matter how cold the room she was sleeping in was, a slight tilt backwards had her pressed firmly against Will's chest. The man was like a personal space heater.

She carefully wiggled her way out from under his arm to use the bathroom.

She leaned against the sink while she washed her hands, carefully studying her face in the toothpaste specked mirror. She looked exhausted; the dark circles under her eyes were practically purple.

She licked at her lower lip, shut the tap and padded quietly for the bed again.

Will was on his side when she returned, green eyes hazy with sleep but focused on her.

"S'mthing wrong?" he slurred, a yawn obscuring the last bit of his question.

She smiled at him fondly, "No, nothing. Just had to use the bathroom."

He blinked at her and a lazy smile unfurled on his lips, "I really love it that you sleep naked."

Frankie grinned and crawled up into bed, "It's all your terrible influence."

Off of a laugh, he said, "in that case, I really like influencing you"

Frankie raised an eyebrow and smoothed a hand over his bare chest, "Oh do you now?"

He smirked, "definitely"

She laughed out loud, throwing her head back. Will looked supremely pleased with himself that he could make her laugh like that.

"You're ridiculous," she said, still giggling as she curled up against his side.

He brushed his hand over her side and goose bumps appeared on her skin.

"Frank's?" he said, fingertips drawing little circles over her sides.

"Mmm?" She hummed against his skin, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs.

"I love you" his voice was quiet, but sincere in the darkness.

"I love you too" she said, leaning up on her elbow to look him in the eye running her fingers seductively up and down his chest.

"So do you think you can sleep?" she asked, threading the fingers from one hand in his hair tugging gently.

Will leaned up to kiss her quickly, "if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

The ache in between her legs had only grown as they talked, fuelled by the feel of his muscular legs under her and the dark look in Will's eyes.

"Oh, I'm definitely trying to seduce you" she teased affectionately

She shifted against him and by the way Will smirked while raising his eyebrows up, she knew he had felt just how hot and wet she was.

With a teasing smile, "You need some help with that?"

She squinted her nose like she does when she's thinking hard "Nah, I'm sure I can sort it myself." 

"Now, Boo," he grinned, "While I don't doubt your ability to sorry it out yourself, you don't have to do it alone, We're in this together."

She bit her lip to ward off a peal of laughter. His cock was growing hard against her thigh. She could feel it twitching against her, hot and thick.

"Well, I suppose we are," she sighed, curling a foot around his calf. Their height difference made sleeping together an easy task since Will could easily curl his body around hers.

"Aren't you glad we sleep naked?" He asked, already sliding one hand in between them to reach down and press against her, "None of that undressin' billshit. Nothing between me and you. Nothing stopping me from touching your soft skin. God you're so fucking beautiful Francesca"

Frankie gasped as his thumb pressed against her and her hips arched into his.

"Mmm, fuck" she mumbled, curling the fingers of her free hand around his bicep.

He grinned rakishly, quickly flipping so her on her back.

A huff of air escaped Frankie's lips as he landed on her, the majority of his weight braced on his forearms.

Will had one leg bent, the knee resting in between her thighs. He gently nudged her legs further apart, something she was all to eager to comply with.

Frankie's hands rested against Will's hips, thumbs stroking skin. She let one hand drift to just barely graze his shaft and Will grinned at the contact while taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking, hard.

She arched her back, fisting her hands in the streets, shoulders and spine stiffening.

He teased kissing a trail down her stomach. His lips paused just at the top of the join of her thighs. His tongue darted out and he finished moving downward. Frankie sighed with pleasure as Will's tongue did wonderful things to her.

She moved her own hands to grip him, using movements she knew would drive him crazy. Will's hips jerked and his tongue suddenly stopped.

He looked up at her from between her thighs, "Minx."

She smirked, "Just get on with it, Mr. Chase."

He waggled his eyebrows, "You got it, Mrs. Chase, whatever you want."

A pool of heat formed low in her belly as Will called her by her new *personal use only* last name. God, she was married to this man. To this wonderful, sweet, hard working, *extremely talented with his mouth and hands* man.

Will's tongue was replaced by his fingers and she moaned, "In me. Please... Whiskey. I need you in me."

"Your wish is my command," he said and slid into her with one quick motion.

She yelped at the suddenness and relaxed as she got used to the feeling of him filling her.

He leaned his forehead down to rest against Frankie's as he started a rhythm. He pumped in and out of her, using one hand to keep his balance above her and the other to run at her clit, sending waves of pleasure rolling over her.

Frankie hooked her legs around his hips, giving him a better angle to go deeper. Their hips touched and she could feel Will's body shaking.

"Love you" she murmured, taking her nails over his rippling back muscles.

He pressed his lips to hers in response telling her without words, and thrusted again.

She keened and arched her back and she was brought even closer to her climax. Her fingers scraping against his shoulders.

He plunged into her again, deeper this time.

She shouted Will's name as she came, slumping back against the pillows.

He smiled down at her and grunted through his own climax. He dropped down, half of his body resting against hers.

"So good," she mumbled through swollen lips, kissing his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"Mmhm, completely worth the extra coffee I'm gonna need tomorrow," he agreed laughing barely keeping his eyes open.

"You're such an old man" she teased sleepily

"I'm not that old" he retorted back

"Mhmm" she mumbled finally letting sleep take over


End file.
